spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Up Ponyo's Bottom
'Life Up Ponyo's Bottom '''is the sixth episode of SBFW Go!. In it, Arch Wizard Megumin and PolarKey go on a mission to delete Life in Bikini Bottom. Characters (in order of appearance) * PolarKey * Kelpy * Arch Wizard Megumin * Travis * Timmy * Mason * Ponyo * Phil * Fanon (cameo) * Fatrick (cameo) * SpongeCock (cameo) * Sully (cameo) * 'Theme Song Singer' (mentioned) * SpongeBot * FallenPower (debut) * Primitive (debut) Transcript (episode begins with PolarKey dancing in the kitchen which has been upgraded to a nightclub) PolarKey: ''Y'all gon' make me lose my mind Up in here, up in here Y'all gon' make me go all out Up in here, up in here Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL Up in HERE, up in-'' (Arch Wizard Megumin and Kelpy enter) Kelpy: Polar, what the f**k do you think you're doing? PolarKey: Partying, of course. Duh! Also thanks for referring to me as- Arch Wizard Megumin: Changing the subject won't help. Say, why is the kitchen themed like a nightclub? PolarKey: Because it is a nightclub now, Travis is ordering the strippers as we speak, (serious voice) Arch Wizard Megumin. (we cut to Travis on the phone) Travis: Hello? Dominos Pizza? Could I get some some chicken strippers? (cut back) Arch Wizard Megumin: Well, it was his birthday not long ago. Why exactly are you partying, anyway? PolarKey: Oh, I just got promoted back to content mod. Arch Wizard Megumin: Content moderator, eh? (gasp) CONTENT MOD! HE'S A CONTENT MOD! Kelpy: So? Who cares? Arch Wizard Megumin: I do! (rushes off) Kelpy: What's up with (serious voice) Arch Wizard Megumin? PolarKey: No idea. Wanna party? Kelpy: Why not? PolarKey and Kelpy: ''Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my se-'' (theme song then cut to an outside shot of the HQ then we cut to Timmy reading a Life in Bikini Bottom episode, Mason enters) Timmy: Wife in Bikini Bwottom is awesome! Mason: Umm... Timmy, what are you reading? Timmy: Hey bro-ther! I'm reding Wife in Bikini Bwottom! Mason: You shouldn't really be reading that. Timmy: Why? Mason: Because it's inappropriate for a kid your age. Timmy: Well, I'm not underage, am I? Mason: (pause) Fair enough. (leaves) Timmy: (laughs) Brothers are stupid! (cut to Arch Wizard Megumin and PolarKey in the proposal room) Arch Wizard Megumin: -And as a content moderator you access all pages as if they are separate universes, which is why I need you. Lord Ponyo wants me to delete Phil's Life in Bikini Bottom but someone's bound to notice and Phil would just bring the page back up. So I want you to hack the spin-off to make it so nobody ever knew about it and it never existed and never will. Of course, I could do it myself but nobody hacks quite like you do. PolarKey: I'm sorry, but Phil's my friend. Arch Wizard Megumin: Oh really, FREAK! (shows him a video on his phone) Phil: (in video) Who's PolarKey? I've never known anyone of that name. (video ends) PolarKey: How did you- Arch Wizard Megumin: I'll be right behind you, every step. PolarKey: Fine. (gets up) You lead the way. (Arch Wizard Megumin pulls a lever which opens up a secret door and they enter, they immediately fall down) WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING? Arch Wizard Megumin: We have to, um, 'skydive', I guess, our way down to the spin-off! PolarKey: THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! THIS IS LIKE A 'SHOOTING STARS' MEME! Arch Wizard Megumin: A what? (a shooting stars meme begins and very quickly ends) Fanon: Hey, guys, what ya up to? PolarKey: Who the f**k are you? Fanon: I'm Fanon, an old user of the wiki. I followed someone down here years ago and have been wandering around the pages ever since. PolarKey: Oh, have a nice fall! Fanon: You too! Could you let my univers- holy s**t, they're gone already. Arch Wizard Megumin: We're about to land! Be careful! PolarKey: Don't worry, temmies always land on their- (meanwhile, in Life in Bikini Bottom...) The episode starts with Fatrick running around SpongeCock’s house and playing “Tag the cock” with Sully. Fatrick then approaches Sully, but Sully screams out, “Wait Fatrick, incoming!” Fatrick reaches out but SpongeCock stops him just in time. PolarKey and Arch Wizard Megumin finally land. Arch Wizard Megumin lands safely but PolarKey lands head-first, "paws," PolarKey finishes. "Woah, where are we?" PolarKey asks. "Life in Bikini Bottom, remember?" Arch Wizard Megumin answers. "Oh yeah," PolarKey pretends he hadn't forgotten that, "What happened to the transcript?" "I just said, we're in Life in Bikini Bottom, this show uses plots instead of transcripts," Arch Wizard Megumin replies. "Wait, so are we in a show too, and in this episode we are in another show?" PolarKey questions. "Don't think about it too much, we just need to make it to the end of this episode where we'll find the main spin-off-" Arch Wizard Megumin begins before realising that he was being stared at by SpongeCock, Fatrick and Sully. "-Uh, just carry on with the episode, PolarKey, we need to go now." "Go where?" PolarKey asks. "Just follow me," Arch Wizard Megumin responds and they run off. "And stay out!" SpongeCock yells. ''Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait-'' "Shut up, theme song singer!" PolarKey interrupts. ''Sorry! "So, where exactly are we going?" PolarKey asks. "Well, I did just tell you to just follow me," Arch Wizard Megumin begins, "but I might as well tell you anyway. The episode ends in the courtroom, so if we go there the episode will speed up to the end where we can access any page in the L-i-B-B category and you can do your hacking thing. But we must hurry, the courtroom is used in the next scene so we must get there before our main characters do." "I didn't understand any of that," PolarKey begins, "but we gotta go fast so I don't care!" They arrive at the courtroom just in time and hide away from the main characters. Fatrick then asks, “SpongeCock join me in order to fight these retarded bottomites and restore vengeance!” SpongeCock is about to answer when the episode then goes to a black screen labeled, “To be continued.” PolarKey and Arch Wizard Megumin come out from hiding. "And in three, two, one," Arch Wizard Megumin counts down the seconds before they are transported to the outside lobby of the main article page. "I'm gonna wait outside, just incase someone sneaks up on us," he continues, "you know what to do, but remember one thing: I take full credit. I am in charge of the wiki after all," "Shut up," PolarKey responds, "I'm honestly not surprised you didn't just take it down as the 'supreme dictator'. You know, you honestly wouldn't get anywhere without me, I guess that's why people voted for me in my content mod campaign," "As if," Arch Wizard Megumin says and PolarKey enters the article. Immediately upon entrance, he notices that someone is in there with him. "Phil, is that you?" he asks. The man turns around. "That's F*****g Phil to you," Phil says, "What are you doing in here?" "Oh, I'm just checking the recent wiki activity," PolarKey lies as he approaches the article's weak spot. He take out a memory stick and plugs it into the article. PolarKey then turns on a hacking app on his phone and selects all articles related to Life in Bikini Bottom to be deleted. He knows this means it will delete some of his articles, but nobody can say no to Ponyo's sexy orders. Finally, PolarKey turns on the memory stick and turns around to let the deleting happen, he wished people would understand that hacking was THAT EASY. No wonder Cartoon Network got hacked so fricking often. "Wait a second," Phil realises what PolarKey was doing, "you're deleting LiBB, aren't you?" "Well, well, I-" PolarKey tries to explain but Phil interrupts angudjgrfgebbjkfg vvjhhdfjhdfm s xhfs v djhfbdmfvfdsgjyfh u\ zdsryekf mf ejfgkgbuefhfchidwfhgcfn k hv eh ueruhlernjechbwcbihgvbuhveb k hhrvbbceh kg uhuerheckhdfbjhfbhfhfcejh erhbicrfbhbhf fgyrcfbhbhcfb cfsbhcs SORRY, THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, PLEASE TRY REFRESHING THE PAGE. ;( hdfgjydfsvgjdsvgjvfhctfvyguynvryghhktgjhkbm ftbk bvjhj tyewbjhfgr 4v5r63i4 rthegbjydtcedsqrtcfVGHDFSYFUKJ.hGTD HVJJVgdYJHbjfdgHKUNyDGFHJjhghgk, xf gyhhhuffhr460u bkhnl';#lipoiugdtrdrghjfzefsawqwdfjkjjhgyjhytddghhkvgbhkhngbjhjnhgbjgbbhjhbjhoiimtemmiegjvfctghbjb gyfhjvfyc b jgvfggbvfbhbgcdvsbfwgoisagoodshowhgvgvvfbhvfyf fjcdcvdersdcycye4e3xq2crytny7y88t fdtrttfygukihlunibgyvftcdrxsdfvgbhnjmklmjnmbvgfdfgh so SpongeBot then charged towards the Temmie Flakes, saving PolarKey from certain death and Arch Wizard Megumin learnt the true meaning of Christmas. "So, you see," PolarKey explains, "I'm not the one to blame, the evil SBFW administration is." "Oh, I finally get it now, thanks for reviving Life in Bikini Bottom, Polar," Phil says. "No probs," PolarKey says. "Bleep blap, now why don't we all get out of here and have some Temmie Flakes for brunch?" SpongeBot suggests. Everyone except Arch Wizard Megumin cheers, and they leave as Arch Wizard Megumin cries in horror about not getting a raise. (we see an outside shot of the SBFW HQ and then we cut back to the Nightclub where some chicken strips are being thrown around a pole) Travis: YAY! WHOO! I THINK I HAVE A BONER RIGHT NOW! SpongeBot: Oh my f*****g god, I had no idea he was that stupid. FallenPower: I'll say. Primitive: Says the person who thinks a baby could vandalise FANDOM. FallenPower: At least I don't think laptops would work WAY BEFORE they were invented, Primitive. SpongeBot: Hey, hey! Primitive, FallenPower, calm down. Why don't you have some chicken strips? Travis: Chicken STRIPPERS! (everyone laughs except SpongeBot) SpongeBot: No. Just no. Trivia *The episode of Life in Bikini Bottom Arch Wizard Megumin and PolarKey travel through is Fatrick's Debt to Society, which was written by . **Originally, they were going to travel through Fool Kill but it was changed as that would make the story confusing as some users on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki are characters in that episode, as well as this series. *The idea of the characters' adventures in the wiki's spin-offs was supposed to be a spin-off to SBFW Go! but was made an episode as writers thought it would be hard to write. This episode, however, proved them wrong so it is still a possibility. *Timmy and Mason reference the Parents Are Stupid short. *SpongeBot liking Temmie Flakes is a reference to a comment chain on the Temmie Central page. *This episode debuts Travis' idiotic side. Category:2017 Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:SBFW Go! Category:SBFW Go!: PolarKey's Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: Arch Wizard Megumin's Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: Phil's Episodes Category:SBFW Go!: SpongeBot's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts